


Brotherly Torture

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Gen, Pranking Gabriel, Scared Castiel, Wing torture, embarrassed Lucifer, gabriel's in for it, lucifer pranked, pranking castiel, resentful lucifer, tickles with wings, wing tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: After playing a harmless prank on Lucifer, the soon to be devil gets terribly upset at Castiel. Gabriel tries to protect him, despite Cas selling him out. Then, Lucifer decides to get revenge.





	

"Lucifer, come on! It was a joke! Don't hurt him!" Gabriel shouted at the fallen angel as he slowly neared Castiel.

Castiel whimpered as Lucifer stepped closer and closer, "G-Gabriel told me to do it!"

"Oh, thanks, Cassy!" Gabriel scoffed.

Lucifer shook his head, "Completely humiliated by everyone. Humiliated!"

Castiel flinched at the loud bark. He was actually scared for his life. He didn't want to, but he had started crying from fear. He fell to the floor and curled into a ball in fright.

Gabriel gasped and ran over. He knelt next to Castiel and comforted the angel. He glared at Lucifer, "Really!?"

Lucifer glared back, "He humiliated me, Gabe!"

"So what!? It was a fucking joke!"

"Do you think I enjoy being humiliated!?"

"It. Was. A. Joke!" Gabriel screamed, "Lighten up!"

Lucifer crossed his arms, then smirked a little, "Do you mean to tell me that you don't mind being humiliated?"

"If it's with playful intentions, no!"

Lucifer nodded, "Interesting." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The next day, Gabriel woke up to a smirking Lucifer hovering over him. He cocked an eyebrow and quickly found that he couldn't move his arms or legs. His eyes widened a little and tugged roughly, "What the?"

"Morning, Gabe!"

Gabriel looked back up at the morning star, "What's going on, Luci?"

Lucifer shrugged, resting his fingers on Gabriel's sides. The trickster tensed.

"You said you didn't mind being humiliated. In a playful manner, of course."

"That's right..." Gabriel said, slowly beginning to smile.

"Ooh, is that a smile I see on my little brother's face?" Lucifer pinched Gabriel's cheek.

Gabriel growled and thrashed his head around. He couldn't stop his growing smile, "If this is supposed to humiliate me, it's not working."

"Oh. Not yet. Cassy!" Lucifer smirked.

Castiel walked in, confusion etched on his face. Gabriel scoffed, "Castiel? I'm not humiliated in front of my baby brother!"

"I thought you'd say that," Lucifer nodded, "So....Michael!"

Gabriel's eyes widened and his smirk fell.

Michael walked in and looked at Gabriel, "So you told Castiel to prank Lucifer?"

"M-Mikey please, it was just a--"

"Answer my question, Gabriel," Michael snapped.

Gabriel blushed and sighed, "Y-Yes..."

"Consequences come with disobedience and recklessness. Lucifer, please continue."

Gabriel stared at Michael and saw he was visibly holding back a smirk. His eyes widened and he squeaked when Lucifer dug into his sides. He couldn't hold back his laughter and he burst. He squirmed and cackled, "LUHUHUHUHUCI, NOHOHOHO!"

Lucifer chuckled and continued tickling, "Sorry, can't. You said you didn't mind being humiliated."

"NAHAHAHAT IHIHIN FROHOHOHONT OF MIHIHIHIHICHAEL!" Gabriel laughed.

Lucifer shrugged, "Ya didn't clarify." He switched to digging into his belly.

 

Gabriel jumped and laughed louder, throwing his head back, "NONONO STAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Begging? Wow," Michael commented on the sidelines.

Gabriel blushed deeply, "LUHUHUHUCI!"

"You love this, Gabe, don't deny it," Lucifer grinned.

Gabriel blushed even more, "SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!"

Lucifer looked at Michael and he couldn't hide his smirk any longer.

"Wings," Michael said simply.

Lucifer had the most devious idea. He dug into Gabriel's shoulder blades and the wings immediately shot out. Gabriel screamed bloody   
murder when Lucifer dug into the meat of the wings. His eyes watered with mirth.

"LUCIHIHIHI! N-NAHAHAHA! PLEEHEHEHEEEEE!"

Lucifer smirked and revealed his own wings. He wisped the tips on Gabriel's belly and sides. Gabriel went insane. He bucked and cried out in laughter before it went dead silent. Tears rolled down the trickster's cheeks. Lucifer tickled until his little brother screamed out a desperate, "STOP!"

Lucifer stopped when Michael put a hand on his shoulder. The morning star looked at Gabriel as he panted.

"Ya sorry?" Lucifer asked. When he received no answer, he dipped the tip of his wing in Gabriel's belly button.

"YES! YEHEHES, I'M SOHORRY!" Gabriel screamed.

Lucifer smirked and stopped completely. He untied Gabriel and the trickster panted, glaring at Lucifer.

"Run," Gabe panted and Lucifer's eyes widened. He scurried off as quickly as possible.

The end


End file.
